


Interest

by itbeajen



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: It was out of courtesy, or at least, that is what he believed it to be.He didn’t think it would turn into something like this.





	Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

**i. fresh  
**   
Working at Divine Grounds coffee shop was a rather peaceful experience as most of their customers were there for the same reason - to relax. He hummed as he finished wiping down the unused tables and countertops. His gaze was focused downwards, but the soft chime of the door swinging open had him stand up straight before he turned to the door. He straightened out his apron and smiled, “Welcome to Divine Grounds!”  
  
You blinked once, twice, and timidly smiled, “Hello.”  
  
He was surprised you had answered, usually most people would just politely smile and nod their heads without meeting his gaze. Yet you had made eye contact with him, your bright orbs were filled with slight wariness and also delight as you made that first step into the shop. He smiled and gestured to the counter, “We have pastries, coffee, and tea. Take as much time as you’d like and if you’d like a table to order, please just call me over when you’re ready.”  
  
Your mouth slightly opened into an ‘o’ and your smile was filled with a brightness he didn’t know that was possible and you answered cheerfully, “Thank you!”  
  
“Of course,” he gave you a slight incline of the head before resuming his work, but from behind the counter, Karna was surprised to hear Arjuna interact with a customer more than a few couple of lines. And upon meeting the gaze of his older half brother, Arjuna glares at him before resuming his job.  
  
**ii. genuity  
**   
After that day, you had slowly began to settle yourself into a routine of coming to the coffee shop straight after your internship ended every Tuesday and Thursday in order to relax. You were settling yourself in when you hear someone softly clearing their throat and you glanced up to see Arjuna standing next to your table. You give him a bright smile, and greeted, “Good afternoon, Arjuna.”  
  
“Good afternoon, [Name]. Would you like the usual?” he asked. You hummed in contemplation and then asked, “Is there a drink you’d like to recommend?”  
  
_A drink I’d like to recommend?_  He paused and glanced over to the menu. There’s a rather serious expression on his face that was very unlike the polite award-winning smile he’s always given to the customers. You find yourself staring at him for a bit too long upon realizing you’ve never actually seen him look this contemplative and thoughtful. But your thoughts are cut off when you find his gaze meeting yours, causing you both to widen your eyes in surprise at being caught red-handed while staring.   
  
He cleared his throat and quickly glanced away before looking back at you with a soft smile, “I’d recommend a acai berry tea with coconut milk. It’s light and refreshing… suitable for your tastes, I believe.”  
  
“My taste?” You don’t fail to notice the last few words he let slip. His eyes widened and he nervously chuckled, “Yes. You tend to like the sweeter teas, I had thought perhaps you’d like this one as well.”  
  
“Well, if you believe so, I trust you,” you smiled and chuckled, “The drinks here never fail to disappoint me anyways.”  
  
His eyes widened and he smiled, “I’m glad you have this much faith in us.”  
  
“But of course, it’s you after all,” you answered naturally as you continued to set up your small little workplace. But Arjuna couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at that small comment.  _Whatever did you mean by that?_  
  
“Well, you seem to genuinely want the customers to be happy here, so of course I’d trust you,” you answered him. He didn’t realize he had said that aloud, but he’s grateful that he did. Otherwise he wouldn’t have known that you had honestly thought of him in such a perspective.  
  
To Arjuna, you were originally just another customer. He wasn’t planning on getting attached like his brother had to one customer. But yet when he talked to you, he felt a weird sense of comfort and naturalness that he didn’t have with anyone else. You were genuinely interested in his life. Your conversations were not the usual, “how are you doing?” - “I hope you have a great day.” kind of conversations; but talks that were filled with laughter, joy, and a dash of something more.  
  
He was surprised when you had shown interest in his reasons in being here. And he could tell when he disclosed the information that it wasn’t because you were asking out of courtesy, much like how he had once spoken to you just to be polite; but because you cared.  
  
It interested you to know that Arjuna and the barista that made all the pastries and drinks were half brothers, and it was fascinating finding out that they co-owned the small little coffee shop together. It gave you a glimpse into his life as his expressions were no longer the polite smiles and mechanical responses, but rather animated and at times sighing exasperatingly at his brother’s lack of aesthetic judgement.   
  
And the more he spoke to you about himself, the more he found himself enjoying the flickering expressions across your face. Your eyes gave everything away, and the small gasps of surprise, the small giggles of amusement, and the genuine full-blown laughter told him that you actually cared.   
  
Perhaps he can understand just a bit more as to why Karna had grown so attached to his favorite regular, but even then it was only just a little bit more.  
  
**iii. habit  
**   
It became a habit of his to talk to you during the empty hours of the day when you were here. He couldn’t help but find himself gravitating towards you whenever you came in. Whether it was because of the honest smile from his small attempts at jokes, or if it was the amazement and curiosity that caused your eyes to widen just slightly - whatever it was that enraptured him was pretty strong.  
  
Yet as your presence dwindled away, he couldn’t help but continually stare out the window around the usual time you had normally stopped by. The window seat was empty, devoid of your presence, and even when other people sat there, it didn’t feel the same.  
  
He heaved another sigh as he picked up an order from the counter, but before he left, he heard the gentle call of his name that made him wait.   
  
“You’ve been acting a bit strange recently, Arjuna. Is everything okay?”   
  
There was genuine concern in his brother’s eyes, but Arjuna feigned a smile and answered, “It’s nothing you need to worry about.”  
  
He walked away stiffly, and Karna sighed. But even Arjuna couldn’t help but feel that there was something wrong with him if your missing presence was enough to throw him off his usual routine. His usual… routine.  
  
He delivered the drink with a smile and a polite thank you before turning away and making his way into the back room for a quick break. My routine? He paused and mulled it over, but all he could remember was the usual servicing customers and then… talking to you.   
  
He groaned as he shook his head disdainfully.   
  
_What’s wrong with me?_  
  
**iv. impediment  
**   
If anyone had told Arjuna that he’d make a fool of himself in public, he wouldn’t have believed him. Yet here he was, dumbstruck in a grocery story simply because he swears he saw someone that looked like you from the other end of the aisle.  
  
Reality check, it is you.  
  
He stood there stupidly as you browsed the selection of coffee and tea. Do I say hello? Do I go up to them? His thoughts were running at mach speed through his head and he couldn’t think of anything to do or say upon seeing you.  
  
The poor man wasn’t even sure if you’d recognize him outside of his work clothes. He fidgets slightly, adjusting the sleeves on his black button up shirt. But just as he decides that maybe he’s being a bit too creepy if he went up to him, he finds himself making eye contact with you. He freezes when your gaze meets his, but he feels a strange pick up in his heart beat when he sees the brilliant smile on your face. You wave at him from far away, but he doesn’t register it.  
  
All he can focus on is how breathtakingly beautiful you are.   
  
Then suddenly, there’s an embarrassed flush on your cheeks as you sheepishly smile and then turn away from him. His eyes widened in surprise at the downcast expression on your face, but by the time he collects himself, you’re gone.  
  
He can’t help but internally scream at himself for being such a hopeless fool.  
  
**v. joyful  
**   
There’s a strange happiness in his heart when the doorbell chimes and you walk in. The smile on his face is not the controlled, perfected mask that he gives to every other customer, but one that is reserved solely for you.  
  
He doesn’t quite realize it, and neither do you, but both of you have clearly missed the other judging by the happy tones laced in with your conversation. He lets you settle yourself in the usual window seat before bringing over your usual tea and scones. There’s a soft smile on his face, one that takes his own brother by surprise. He gently places the drink and the complementary sweets on the table and softly murmured, “I hope you enjoy them.”  
  
“I will,” you answered in kind. You glanced around just slightly and asked, “Why don’t you join me today? The shop appears to be relatively empty.”  
  
Arjuna glanced about, and during his quick survey of the room, Karna gives him a small incline of the head as though giving him permission. The scowl that sets on the male’s face makes you tilt your head slightly in confusion. Though when he faces you, the scowl dissipates and he nervously adjusts his sleeves as always.   
  
It appeared to be a nervous habit of his. It was quite endearing, and utterly adorable, seeing the usually calm and composed waiter of Divine Grounds losing his cool around you. You smiled and gently patted the other side of the table and said, “It’s been a while since I last came by, sit down.”  
  
He nodded, and took a deep breath before taking his time. Your gently using the tea cup to warm your hands and you asked, “How have you been?”  
  
“The same,” he responded. It was weird. Strange even, that there’s been such a gap in the time apart from the last time you’ve seen each other, yet everything still felt so… comfortable. There was no awkward silence as the two of you conversed. The atmosphere was amiable, there was laughter, joy, and genuine tears as he recounted some interesting customers or strange situations at the coffee shop while you were gone. You sighed contently and softly murmured, “I really missed this… and you.”  
  
The last part was said so softly, Arjuna almost could have swore he imagined hearing it. But upon seeing how quickly you bit your lip as though in an attempt to take those words back, he knew he wasn’t imagining things. Your face was flushed pink, and he couldn’t help but mirror your embarrassment as he felt the heat rush to his face.   
  
You quickly wave your hand as though trying to shoo away that quick comment and you stuttered, “S-Sorry! I just- Well, I thought I saw you at the other day and I guess I didn’t realize how long it’s been since I last saw you. My thoughts kind of just…”  
  
Your voice trailed off and you’re mumbling into the tea cup now. And as inappropriate as it was, you were blowing wind into the now lukewarm drink as you attempted to calm yourself. He finds his throat dry, his lips chapped, and his heart beating at an abnormal rate. He cleared his throat, and he unknowingly mumbled, “So it was you.”  
  
“Yes?” you squeaked. You sat up just a bit straighter, but when you finally met his gaze, there was a fondness in them that you’ve never seen before. Your breath hitched just slightly, but before you could speak, you hear the chime of the doorbell.   
  
It was though the chime of that bell broke whatever magical spell that was held over the two of you. Because suddenly Arjuna is out of his seat, and greeting the new customer with all the politeness he could muster. Yet when your gaze followed his retreating broad back, you notice the slight blossom on his visage along with the wistful gaze he sends back at you before returning to work.   
  
You find yourself slowly relaxing yourself into your chair and you made a small whine of confusion as you gripped one of the booth pillows close to you.  _What just happened?_  
  
But just as you were confused by the sudden rapid pace of your heart, Arjuna struggled to stay composed as he controlled his breathing. He let out a small sigh before a small chuckle escaped his lips. The implications were all there, and the realization was much too obvious for him to ignore it.   
  
After all, his interest in you was far beyond just one of friendship. And as annoying as it was for him to realize it this late, at least he knows it now. Although he may have to wait for you to come to the same conclusion as him, as long as he can stay by your side and enjoy these moments with you, he’ll wait.

**Author's Note:**

> A small little tribute for Arjuna’s North American debut in Fate Grand Order. Neither of them came home, but I guess there’s always next time. ;u;
> 
> On another note, I'm really really unhappy with how this turned out. I had a really good idea for this, and it just didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. Sigh. I'm a bit disappointed in myself.


End file.
